Winx Club One-Shots
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: As the title implies, a series of one-shots about the Winx Club. Said one-shots will mainly be about Musa, albeit from other characters' point of view. There's going to be shipping people with Muse, so don't click if you aren't interested in that. Not bashing anyone (for now) so there's that. Sucky summary, but give it a read, might surprise you. May include slash, idk yet.
1. Chapter 1: Sky

**So I doubt anyone's ever going to see this,** **or be a fan of it, but I'm writing it because it pleases me to finally get it written. I love Musa btw, so if you hate her, then click back now. I also think a relationship between her and Sky is interesting, and so while this isn't quite putting them together (yet) it's setting the foundation. Oh and, there is surprisingly no Bloom bashing in this, if fact I'm being nice to her. I didn't use to like her very much since Muse is bae and she never gets the attention I think she deserves because Bloom is always there, but she's getting better.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. Only plot, and precision to which the following content was crafted. No monetary profit. You get my drift.**

 **Enjoy.**

Sky winced as Bloom finished her scathing remark before turning around in a huff, her long red hair whipping the air in front of him.

It was stupid, really. Their fight. They always were, but it seemed to be happening more lately. Bloom had been getting slowly more distant, paying more attention to her missions and quests, leaving their relationship in poorer shape than it had ever been. It wasn't as if he didn't try- wasn't _still_ trying. Sky understood all the responsibilities his girlfriend had, protecting the magic dimension from new threats, and balancing lessons at Alfea, but it wasn't as if he didn't have his own. And yet, his love for Bloom let him forgo all that in favor of trying to keep whatever remained of their already fragile relationship, intact. But his desperate efforts weren't going to last long (and neither would their relationship) if Bloom didn't at least make an attempt at reciprocating.

Sky released a sigh as he closed tired eyes, bringing one hand to rub gently against his temples.

He was starting to consider not trying anymore. See how Bloom liked chasing after him with apologies for once. His turmoil was so discombobulating that Sky didn't realize someone was beside him until a familiar voice sounded from his left.

"You okay?" Musa's tone was light, probably intentional considering how miserable he must have looked.

The heir to the throne of Eraklion turned his head to face the Winx Club member, his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

He stared at her for a moment before she answered for him.

"You aren't are you? I saw your fight, and you guys have a lot of those, but this time something's different."

She had always been more intuitive than the others.

"No, but I'm handling it."

Musa stayed silent, her expression like she knew he had more to say. And he did.

"As for this time… It might just be the last. She's always been so stubborn, I doubt she would ever come to me with an apology."

"She has to be. Bloom wouldn't have gotten where she is today without stubbornness. None of us would have. It comes with the job."

Sky chuckled lightly before a wince forced his face to contort in discomfort. He nearly jumped when he felt a cool hand slip into his own, pulling him towards one direction. They reached a nearby bench just as he was beginning to formulate the words to ask where they were going.

Musa pulled her hand back gently, treating him as if he was porcelain despite her own, much more convincing, doll-like form.

She smiled at him, minutely, probably having caught on to his thoughts.

"When she was still around, my mom taught me a sure fire way to get rid of a headache." She may not have meant for him to notice, but trace amounts of pain were laced in her voice.

Ever the chivalrous hero, he nearly surrendered the fight with his own torment, in favor of helping her with her own. However, Musa spoke again before he could make any such attempt.

"May I?" She asked, her hands raised, gesturing with nimble fingers.

Sky tilted his head in confusion, but nodded once. Still perplexed, he let Musa guide his forehead to rest on her lap. About to ask what she was going to do, the warrior prince was interrupted as he felt graceful fingers combing through his blonde locks. Her ministrations were strangely cathartic, and Sky nearly fell asleep before Musa's voice, much softer this time, reached his hearing.

"Bloom's just confused is all. What you need to give her is time to sort it out. You and I both know how she can get sometimes. No matter what any of us try to tell her, she's always convinced the burden's on her shoulders. Our Fairy of the Dragon Flame is a great leader and team player, but every now and then, she forgets what having a team means."

Musa had a slight lilt to her voice, like she was singing a song. It furthered the drowsiness seeping into Sky's mind, but he was still awake enough to listen to her words.

"And what, exactly, _does_ it mean to be part of a team?"

"It means letting your weak side show because you trust your team members enough to know they'll support you no matter what. She's always supporting us when we're going through a rough time, but she almost never let's us support her. I know it's not for lack of trust, it's just that she doesn't want us to see she's infallible, too."

Sky always knew the girls were close, they fought to protect each other every day, but him or his fellow specialists almost never got to see the deep emotional ties that held them all together. Though he might never admit it, he was envious of how close they were compared to his own team.

"And you too, Sky."

He turned his head towards Musa in surprise, thoughts of sleep dispersing.

"What?" He asked, this time his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"You're a leader as well. And going by what I've seen, you and the specialists seem to have the same problem."

He stayed silent, letting her continue.

"Maybe it's not exactly the same as what we go through, but it's related to some degree. Your issue isn't letting your team members continue to think you're invincible, all of you are far too unfamiliar with the emotional side of being part of a team. The Specialists know each other well, but not as well as you could. And someday, that might come back to bite you in the butt."

"So what do you suggest?"

For the first time since she had begun giving him advice, Musa cracked a smile.

"Bro-bonding time."

Sky chuckled at the image of him and the guys sitting in a circle divulging their feelings.

"We can't throw a pajama party and bear all like what you girls do."

She giggled lightly, stopping the soothing movements of her fingers.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Spar or something. Do what you have to do to get them to open up."

He nodded slightly, closing blue eyes as Musa went back to carding her fingers through his hair.

The two didn't speak again for a while, a comfortable atmosphere establishing between them. A few moments passed before Musa began humming. It was a sweet-sounding melody, its entrancing tune drifting around him. No sooner than five minutes later, Sky felt the presence of sleep welcoming him into its tranquil embrace. He slumbered with the knowledge that he was under the watchful gaze of a trusted friend, wiser than he could have imagined, and that his throbbing headache had dispersed long ago, scattered to the four winds by sagely advice, a fairy's laugh, and a beautiful voice belonging to a just-as-beautiful soul.

 **A/N: I feel really bad for not updating my other stories, but I was watching the latest season of Winx Club and this little idea for a fic came to me. I may or may not be setting up ships for Musa with the other Specialists in following chapters, but since I haven't written said chapters, who knows what could happen. Like I said, I plan on this being a series of one-shots centering Muse, so let's hope that happens. Once again, apologies for not updating my other fics, I know I said soon, and it's been a while, but I still mean it. As always, please review. Your comments encourage me to write more depending on the level of scathe. Love and yaoi.- Gypsy**


	2. Chapter 2: Brandon

**This is one of the two stories I need to update because its been so long, and I probably won't even be able to work on writing the chapter for the other one because I'm too tired but... Here you go guys. For those of you who waited patiently, or not so patiently, on an author who really doesn't deserve it. I'm a horrible person, but hopefully I'm not a horrible writer. Nevertheless, I made any grammar/spelling mistakes, I firmly apologize because I did in fact re-read and edit this. I'm human though(haha that's funny, you call yourself a human? I see myself as worse a lot of the time- wow completely bringing my self-deprecation into this, ayyyy), so insults to my intelligence and dedication to provide the best work I can, very much hurt my feelings.**

 **Disclaimer: No characters, and/or any details and ideas that seem familiar belong to me(but there shouldn't be any anyway). All rights go to their respective owners. The author receives no monetary benefits from the publishing of this work.**

 **Don't hate me too much guys. It's unhealthy for you.**

Brandon breathed hard as he went in and out of every store. He wanted to hit himself over and over again on the head for his stupidity, but it would have wasted precious time that could be devoted to his search. In his rush out of the small boutique he was currently in, Brandon's attention was far too taken with finding the next shop to notice the figure he was fast approaching. It wasn't until he felt his body collide with that of a smaller form, and heard a soft "oof", that he finally realized what had just happened.

The person he had violently bumped into, a girl- going by the long hair and short-shorts worn on pale legs- had fallen on the cobblestone walkway a few feet away. Her lone shopping bag lay at Brandon's feet. As he went to pick it up, all the while murmuring apology after apology, he glimpsed a small red speaker, but then diverted his attention to the girl he had accidentally run into.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't see you- which isn't to say you're short or insignificant it's just I'm really, _really_ in a rush right now and it's me and my girlfriend's eighth anniversary and I forgot, like an idiot, and I can't even think of what to get her, I'm meeting her in ten minutes and-" The girl, thankfully, interrupted what would have been an undoubtedly long rant.

Stella always did say he took to nervously running his mouth when he was flustered. It was embarrassing, and he often avoided such situations as best as he could. His cool, confident reputation would be tarnished if he ever allowed himself to get flustered.

"Woah, Brandon. Calm down." Shutting his mouth, the Specialist furrowed his brow in confusion, before taking in the extremely familiar inky black hair, porcelain skin, and melodic voice.

"Musa!"

Raising her head to look up at him, the Fairy of Music cracked a slightly pain-laced smile. He must have _really_ bumped into her. Opening his mouth to form another apology, Musa raised a delicate hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised. It's nothing I haven't experienced before. You, however, will suffer more than that if you meet Stella without a worthy present."

Brandon's face lit up as anidea took hold of his addled mind. The words rushed out unhesitatingly.

"I'm so glad you're here, now someone can help me find one." He was met with an expression that spoke loudly of skepticism.

"You really should know what Stella wants by now, but considering your state of hurriedness you probably only _just_ remembered what day it was. My question is, how come you didn't ask one of the girls for advice when you realized?"

"Bloom's out on a date with Sky, trying to fix their relationship ever since that bad fight they had, Flora's on a nature retreat in the Amazon, Aisha's on Andros visiting her parents, Tecna's helping Timmy soup up the ship- she told me you were busy and didn't want to be bothered- and I can't ask Stella without risking my arms and legs getting broken because I was the worst boyfriend in all of Magix."

Musa stood up, coming over to take her shopping bag from him, seeming to ponder his statement.

"I only told Tecna that because I didn't want to go help her and Timmy when I would only have been a third wheel. Besides, I just finished buying what I came here for, so I guess I might as well help you. Also, because you _asked so nicely_." She finished off sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips while giving him a look that said "I'm waiting".

"Musa, will you _please_ help me find an acceptable present for Stella so that I may live to see tomorrow?"

"There. Oh and, you're gonna need more than acceptable seeing as you're going to be late."

"Late? What do you mean?"

She looked at him like he was dumber than he felt.

"You realize you're wearing workout clothes, sweating like a pig, and your hair's everywhere from running."

"Seriously?!"

Turning to the closest reflective surface, Brandon groaned as he realized she was right.

"Besides, even if Stella goes on a rant because you show up late, I'm sure it won't last as long as it could if you show up like this. And, it takes time to find a present to show the worth of eight years spent together. Your girlfriend will be happy, too, if it actually looks like you spent time, effort, and don't forget, money, on the gift."

"Stella does love extravagance."

Musa nodded her head at him, finally looking like she was done admonishing him for his stupidity(which he completely deserved and more for forgetting something as _monumental_ as an eighth-year-anniversary).

The Fairy of Music took a large gulp of breath, body pulling taught as determination seemed to flood her nerves, and though he'd never, _ever_ , speak it… She actually looked pretty adorable with concentration etched into her face, an almost pout with brows drawn together in concentration.

"Knowing Stell, sparkles are a must."

Brandon shook himself out of his wandering train of thought, berating himself silently for the betrayal. Stella was his one and only, and this was a best friend of hers for goodness sakes!

Not to mention Musa had made it very clear she was a strong, independent woman with no need for a man anytime soon, not when the ordeal with Riven was so fresh on everyone's minds. Most of all hers. He pasted an unsure smile on his face and aimed it towards her.

"A new dress maybe?"

Musa didn't seem to look further into his moment of hesitation or timid smile, but she shook her head slightly at his suggestion.

"Maybe for a different occasion, but not an anniversary. Especially since Stella could make a better one than what we- I mean you- give her."

She'd taken to biting her lip now and Brandon had taken to not staring at the deepening pinkness that was manifesting.

"I'd have to spend everything I have but, what about a new car?"

Again she shook her head.

"She's a princess. I'm sure she has garages full of shiny new vehicles."

Brandon huffed out in annoyance at his own idiocy but Musa only smiled softly at his display.

"What about jewels?" She offered quietly.

This time he was the one to shake his head.

"Like you said, she's a princess, she'd have a lot of those already."

"But what if you found them for her?"

"That'd probably be worse than buying them for her. Like I couldn't even spend my own money to buy them so I went out and found the closest ones"

"Not if they were promised jewels that were supposed to have been gifted to a fiance but have been lost for centuries since their last owner threw them into a river to show his conviction to being with the woman he loved, even though his promised was far more financially suited. If you gave those to her she'd fall in love with you all over again for doing so much."

Musa had a wide smile on her face now and it was hard for him not to return the gesture.

"You're talking about the Forgone Stars, aren't you?"

The dark-haired fairy nodded her head enthusiastically, bright expression never faltering.

"She does love jewels and stars, but that would take forever to find and…" He looked down at his watch. "We have ten minutes at best before I have to meet her."

Musa waved her left hand dismissively, nose crinkling just slightly as she metaphorically tossed the statement aside.

"I told you already didn't I? It's better for you to be late and show up with a fitting present than to be on time, look like a mess, and with no worthy gift to show for."

Brandon opened his mouth to begin contradicting her but she continued on.

"Besides, I know where they are."

Hazel eyes widened as the meaning of her words sunk in. However, once again, before Brandon could voice a full thought, Musa interrupted him sheepishly.

"Well, I don't know _exactly_ where, but I do have a general location."

He squinted at her. So there was a catch then.

"Just how general do you mean?"

She waved her hand dismissively again.

"It's most certainly in a lake a few leagues from here. The previous owner's estate used to stand at the center of this town, and the famed river ran next to it. It's barely even a creek now, and there's obviously a skyscraper where the home once stood, but by the flow of the river and the number of years it's been… The lake that the river opens up to is definitely where it is, especially since there's been no news of anyone finding it. I think they were all probably too busy making different media interpretations of the 'forbidden' romance to take the time to actually find the things."

Brandon raised a dark eyebrow at the detail in her explanation.

"What? I heard about it from a friend and it interested me, so I did some research." She shrugged at his questioning expression.

Musa held tightly to her lone shopping bag but used her free arm to pull Brandon along.

"I assume you took your Cycle here right?"

He nodded dumbly, still trying to wrap his head around the realization that he might actually survive this. She slapped him in the bicep lightly.

"Well come on then, it's not like I know where you parked it and I really don't think you wanna take a slow bus ride there do you?"

The brunette mumbled an apology before leading the two of them in the direction of his bike.

"Oh and one more thing." Musa began as she followed closely behind him.

"I hope you have amazing diving skills because it's a 25ft swim to the bottom."

He tripped on his own two feet, only just barely managing to regain his balance when a lithe hand grasped his wrist as he was falling. The fairy beside him had her teeth clamped down on carmine lips as she restrained what would have been brilliant laughter.

 **A/N: Anyway, this happened. Forgiveth me if they seem OC but I really did try. This was a long chapter for me(which is sad compared to other authors and my own aspirations), but I certainly still attempted to capture Muse(yes that is spelled right, I call her that sometimes) and Brandon's likenesses. Reviews are highly appreciated, especially the non-scathing ones. This is such a short Author's Note but that just goes to show how much my eyes will not stay open. ~Gypsy loves ya'll, even when she's tired 3**


End file.
